Fake Hobo
by Lyly Rose
Summary: Harry et James, deux jumeaux au caractère totalement opposés vont vivre, chacun de leur côté, une idylle avec l'ancien prostitué, Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier, éperdument amoureux de Harry, ne verra en James qu'un remplaçant... ABANDONNEE


**Fake Hobo**

**Disclaimer** : Oui oui, J.K.... Harry, Draco et toute la clique, c'est bien toi qui les a créés... Tu vas pas me les casser avec ça, capiche ? Allez, laisse-moi raconter mon histoire.

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy / James Jr. Potter ( vous verrez, c'est pas le dab à Harry XD )

**Genres** : Romance, UA, Yaoi...

**Note de l'auteur première du nom** : Cette histoire est totalement de mon invention, alors je tiens à ce que personne ne s'approprie mes écrits, aussi insignifiants soit-ils ! MERCI

**Note de l'auteur deuxième du nom** : Bon bon bon... Voilà ma première fiction autant de HP que sur FF... J'espère vous satisfaire et que j'aurais quand même deux trois reviews =P. Big up à tous et à toutes ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

_Et l'histoire commence..._

Dans un petit village d'Angleterre, dans une maison assez cosy, une femme rousse mit au monde des jumeaux : Harry et James Jr. Un an plus tard, elle et son mari allaient mourir en protégeant leurs enfants d'un serial killer nommé Tom Jedusor.

Harry et James, inséparables, viveront dans un orphelinat « bourgeois » jusqu'à leur majorité, à laquelle ils récupèrérent la fortune familiale.

Ils décidèrent tous d'eux de louer un petit appartement dans le coeur de la ville cotière de Manly, en Australie, abandonnant ainsi leur Angleterre.

Dans leur relation fraternelle, Harry était le dominant et celui qui avait le plus de caractère, se montrant quelques fois « méchant », terme vague, sans pour autant se départir de gentillesse. James, quant à lui, était d'une timidité maladive et était totalement dépendant de son frère de une heure son aîné. Son monde tournait autour de son grand frère, sans qui il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et c'est pour ça que lorsque Harry monta son agence de mannequinat, qu'elle devint l'une des meilleures du pays et qu'il abandonna lâchement James, ce dernier fut totalement perdu et blessé, se sentant trahi par sa seule et unique famille.

Néammoins, Harry n'avait pas rompu tout contact avec James. Dans son arrogance et son monde doré, il forçait son frère à lui rendre quelques services, des plus dégradants.

James, beaucoup moins ambitieux que son frère, réalisa un rêve de jeunesse : devenir éducateur de jeunes enfants. Sa patience et sa gentillesse avait eut raison de lui dans tous les sens du terme.

La seule chose qui rapprochait encore ces deux frères étaient leur ressemblance frappante et leur sexualité. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux des homosexuels endurcis. Cela dit, Harry avait plutôt tendance à être au-dessus dans ses relations, alors que James n'avait pas assez d'audace pour cela et préférait nettement être en dessous !

Et puis...

Il y avait Draco. Draco Malfoy. Son père était l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays anglais, voire même du monde entier. C'est pour cela qu'ils voyageait souvent, lui et sa famille. Mais lorsque Malfoy senior et sa famille eurent un accident d'origine meurtrière, tout le monde de Draco s'écroula. Les associés de son père lui volèrent bien vite l'argent qui lui revenait de droit, le violèrent à tour de rôle, volant ainsi sa dignité d'homme. Ils l'envoyèrent ensuite en Australie, à Sydney plus particulièrement, avec pour seuls bagages et chemisier en lin, un jean et 50 dollars australiens.

Anéanti, Draco laissa sa fierté, son honneur, ses rêves, ses ambitions de côté afin de survivre dans le monde de la rue. Quel choc pour un aristocrate ! Se retrouver à l'exècre rang de putain pour hommes en manque et autres pédés refoulés !

Draco Malfoy n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Et puis...

Sa vie changea. Un soir, alors qu'il fesait encore le trottoir, une limousine passa dans la rue dans laquelle il était et s'arrêta devant lui. Draco regarda l'immense voiture qui était devant lui, attendant patiemment que la vitre s'ouvre. Mais ce fut la portière entière qui s'ouvrit.

**« - Entre, veux-tu ? Laisse-moi te regarder de plus près... »**

Deux iris verts, envoutants, toisaient Draco derrière des lunettes de soleil inutiles dans la nuit. Mais ça, Draco s'en fichait, il avait déjà été ensorcelé par leur charme malsain. Sans aucune hésitation, le jeune homme blond entra dans la limousine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme aux yeux verts prit son visage en croupe, comme s'il l'analysait.

**« -Teint de lait parfait, sans aucun boutons ni blessures apparatentes... Des yeux bleus se rapprochant du gris, des cheveux mi-longs blonds semblant plus doux que n'importe quoi... Golden Boy, te voilà devenu la source nouvelle de mes revenus. »**

Qui était cet homme ? Draco ne comprenait vraiment rien. D'une voix mal assurée, il osa demander à cet homme qui, de par sa présence, lui faisait penser à son lui d'avant tous ses malheurs.

**« -Ahem... En qui ai-je l'honneur ? »**

L'homme aux yeux verts eut un mince sourire en coin, et en guise de présentation fit un baiser dans le coin des lèvres de Draco, ce qui eut le don de le faire rougir.

**« -Harry Potter, PDG de l'agence de mannequinat Neverland. Et toi tu es Golden Boy, ma nouvelle perle rare. Je vais faire de toi l'étoile de mon empire. »**

Draco n'en revenait pas... Une telle chose était-elle vraiment possible ?

En ce soir de trente avril, trois destins étaient scélés : celui de Harry, Draco et James, tous trois fraichement âgés de vingt et un an.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Premier chapitre fini, dites moi vos impressions =)_


End file.
